Fanofkinopio's Gacha World
Fanofkinopio's Gacha World is a tactical role-playing game released for mobile devices. It is the first game in the "Fanofkinopio's World" Series. Gameplay General Pretty much all gameplay elements in this game are like Fire Emblem Heroes, players use a team of up to four characters and guide them towards enemy units on a 6x8 grid. All characters are classified into four movement types: armored, cavalry, flying and infantry, with different movement restrictions. Each character has their own weapon of choice, classified into seven colour groups. Unit and Team Building Characters can be obtained from completing quests, through special events or summoning them with the use of Shards. Shards are primarily used for summoning characters, but can be used for things such as expanding barracks or upgrading Home Base. They can be obtained from special gifts, logging in daily, completing story maps on any difficulty for the first time or quests. Shards can also be bought with prices from 3 FD (3 Shards) to 150 FD (150 Shards). Additionally, higher prices offer bonus Shards that can be obtained from the present list. Characters have different properties including different stats, weapons, skills and weapon types. All of the same unit have fixed growths, but are subject to an Asset or Flaw, which increases one of the five stats while reducing another. It is possible for a unit to be completely neutral. Characters can be trained up to Level 40, where they receive a Level Cap and cannot gain any more levels. Any 1 Star to 4 Star Character can raise their rarity to the next star level and gain more Skill Points, but in exchange for resetting the level (if there was any). Raising Rarity costs Badges and Trophies. 5 Star characters cannot raise their rarity, instead, they can merge with each other. Merging an ally of the same or higher rarity will grant them additional skill points and a special bonus that does not count towards the Level 40 cap. Merged allies of the same rarity will have a plus sign next to their level number as well as the number of times the ally has been merged. (e.g. Level 40 + 1) Heroes can merge their allies as many times as they like, but the stat bonuses and number will be capped at 10 and displayed as a green number. Merging allies of a lower rarity will only give a small amount of Skill Points. As characters earn experience by defeating or dealing damage to enemies or using Level Up Crystals, they will eventually level up and gain fixed stat boosts as well as some Skill Points. Stat boosts are not always guaranteed per level up, but Skill Points are always obtained from leveling up and the amount increases every ten levels. The Experience Points (EXP) scale can change depending if the ally reduced the enemy's Hit Points (HP) to zero or the level difference between the enemy and ally. Skill Points can be used to learn new weapon skills, assists, specials or passive skills. Skills can be inherited from one character to another. The player chooses a base unit to receive the new skills, then another unit to pass the skills to. Up to 3 skills can be inherited by one unit, and there are restrictions. Several skills (such as Refresh) cannot be inherited to other units and are exclusive to refreshers. Weapons can only be transferred if the two units utilise the same weapon type and colour, however, some weapon types ignore this rule. Finally, weapons that can only be equipped by its original unit cannot be inherited. Combat Maps are 6x8, with some exceptions. Each contain terrain including but not limited to: deserts, trees, mountains, lakes etc.. If a unit's HP has been depleted to zero, they cannot be used for the rest of the battle, but can be used again after battle (except some game modes). Each unit is locked to one weapon type and cannot change during battle. There are two "Triangles" that determine weapon advantages (grants 20% extra attack) and weapon disadvantages (inflicts 20% less attack) in a rock-paper-scissors style. The "Weapon Triangle" consists of three colours: Red, Blue and Green. Red units have an advantage over greens, green units have an advantage over blues and blues have an advantage over reds. Swords, Red Bows and Red Daggers are classified under the red section, Lances, Blue Bows and Blue Daggers are classified under the blue section and Axes, Green Bows and Green Daggers are classified under the green section. The next triangle is called the "Magic Triangle" and consists of three types of magic: Dark, Light and Anima. Dark beats anima, anima beats light and light beats dark. Purple Tomes and Purple Breaths are classified as Dark Magic, Yellow Tomes and Yellow Breaths are classified as Light Magic and Pink Tomes and Pink Breaths are classified as Anima Magic. Additionally, there is a colourless (or grey) weapons that do not have weapon triangle advantage or disadvantage against any unit. Colourless Tomes, Colourless Staves, Colourless Bows, Colourless Daggers and Colourless Breaths are classified as colourless. All bows, regardless of colour, are effective against flying units, all daggers reduce an enemy's stats after combat and staves can be used offensively or to heal allies, but deal half the usual damage. Sword, Lance, Axe and Breath attacks are from one space away, and tome, staff, bow and dagger attacks are from two spaces away. All weapons in the weapon triangle deal physical damage while all weapons in the magic triangle deal magical damage. Colourless Bows and Daggers deal physical damage and Colourless Tomes, Staves and Breaths deal magical damage. Modes * Story Mode: Players follow through the main story of Fanofkinopio's Gacha World. The first book has 13 chapters with 5 battles in each. Completing one map on one difficulty awards 1 Shard. Completing one chapter unlocks the next chapter and Hard and Lunatic modes for the completed chapter. In addition to the main story, Side Stories are available that will be released over time. * Training Grounds: Training Grounds allow players to train their units with ten different strata that award more EXP than usual. There are four easy maps, three hard maps, two lunatic maps and one infernal map. * Arena: Players challenge other players' teams for points. Players attempt to battle five teams and win them all consecutively. At the end of a season that lasts 7 days, players move up or down tiers depending on their score. * Events: Exclusive events can be played in this mode. ** Ally Battles: Players must clear the map's objective without losing any allies to earn characters not available in the summoning pool. Higher difficulties have characters in higher rarities. All Ally Battles last a week. Summoning Players should summon allies to use more units during combat. To pay for one summon, the player must pay 5 Shards. Once paid, a circle with five randomly coloured stones appear. The player can select any stone to summon. After the first summon, subsequent summons will cost less. However, once the player stops summoning during a summoning session, the costs will revert back. Units do not have individual pull rates. All characters in the same colour have an equal chance to be pulled. However, all banners offer Focus Units, units that still have the same chance to be pulled as 5 stars, but have higher chances to be summoned. Summoning Rates Normal Focus: * 5 Star Focus: 3% * 5 Star: 3% * 4 Star: 58% * 3 Star: 34% 5 Star Rate Increase If the player does not receive a 5 star character on a summoning banner after 5 pulls, the appearance rate increases by 0.5% for 5 stars, split into 0.25% to add to the 5 star and 5 star focus percentage. If a player does not get a 5 star character after 120 summons, the 5 star rate will increase to 100% for the next summoning session. Appearance rates do not change during a summoning session, they change after. Additionally, appearance rates do not carry over from one summoning event to another. Trivia * This is the first game by Fanofkinopio that can be played on a device other than the FanofkinopiOS. Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Fanofkinopio's Gacha World